


Like Silent Raindrops Falls

by purplekitte



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuddling, Implied Past Non-Con, Multi, Not so much OT3 as consentual Aymeric-sharing/poly, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers for The Vault, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Vault, after the whole of Ishgard has changed, three knights mourn and recuperate together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Silent Raindrops Falls

Lucia shouldn’t have been there to avoid scandal, but propriety be damned. They’d just send the archbishop of the Holy See packing and would kill him where he stood at the next chance, which was treason and heresy enough to make it ridiculous to worry about _appearances_. So Lucia pressed against Aymeric, letting him bury his face in her hair, while Estinien lay against his back.

The Warrior of Light was a healer too, she’d heard, but those spells had been wasted on a corpse tonight, cast over and over, so Aymeric would have to wait. He would live, that was the important thing. He had been tortured, yes, but not maimed beyond recovery, not mortally wounded beyond hope.

Lucia was lucky, she told herself. She had, after all, seen the Warrior of Light’s heart break. Aymeric lived. It could have been so much worse.

Maybe they should have dragged the Warrior off with them. The Hero of Eorzea was likely curled up in a dark alley, weeping, lest anyone see their savior’s grief or be inconvenienced by it. But Lucia didn’t know the Warrior that well and would always put Aymeric first.

So she held him, and let Estinien hold him. Lucia and Estinien were not close. She found him too caustic and unreliable; to him her inner (Garlean) viciousness was too constrained by faith and loyalty. But they both loved Aymeric and did not begrudge each other him, so those opinions could not be more than footnotes.

Lucia had been reluctant to cut down temple knights who had so recently been the comrades she had chosen, though she would for her commander’s sake. Estinien, stained crimson with the blood of Nidhogg, had cut through them like a saint out at legend wreaking his vengeance on the Dravanians. They would save him. The mission should have been a success, accomplishing its goal, but the path of vengeance that opened up before them made it feel like only the beginning.

They were far too weary in body and heart for sex to sound appealing, but the press of skin on skin, the togetherness did. Estinien had to be more careful than Lucia. Aymeric buried his head in the softness of her breasts, but he flinched when Estinien so much as put some of his weight on him. She had never been so selfishly glad for the sexism of the Heaven’s Wards’ customs before. At least he could stand to hold a woman, when he couldn’t bear to let a man hold him down.

Estinien, despite what she usually thought, could be patient and adaptable. He rarely bothered to be, but for Aymeric’s sake he could. He stroked Aymeric’s thigh gently with one hand, his lips resting against his neck. His usual obsessive personality was narrowed into _focus_.

Aymeric did not weep, not over the pain or the torture, not over the betrayals political or personal, not over the loss. Believe in me, trust me, I will be all that is needed in Ishgard, I will be enough; if that was not what he said aloud, it was what Lucia heard. They spoke no words, even Estinien who was prone to using his barbs to pull the lord commander out of his diplomatic facade. They held each other, and held the line.

We will end the Dragonsong War, Aymeric had promised. I will kill the Archbishop and all the Heavens’ Ward, the Warrior of Light had vowed.


End file.
